1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic device that produces images of internal organs or blood streams in a body using ultrasonic waves, a method of extending functions related to ultrasonic diagnosis, and a method of providing extension functions related to ultrasonic diagnosis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Basic techniques of examination using an ultrasonic diagnostic device include B-mode two-dimensional tomography, a Doppler technique referred to as PW or CW mode, a color Doppler technique referred to as CDFM mode for imaging blood streams, a tissue Doppler imaging (TDI) technique for imaging tissue movement, a 3D technique for three-dimensionally displaying tissues, and a 4D technique for dynamically displaying three-dimensional images. The clinical applications include stress echo and contrast echo techniques, and an ACM technique to measure the cardiac output of a heart.
In recent years, ultrasonic diagnostic devices have been reduced in size, some can be carried in a hospital or carried in a vehicle to an outdoor location, and others are portable. When these portable devices are used, the diagnostic application or range is significantly wider than the conventional devices. In an emergency site, during an operation, or for home medical treatment, a nurse or the like can easily carry the device. The users are not only ultrasound specialists among doctors or technicians but could also be rescue workers, nurses or even patients themselves at home unlike the conventional cases.
However, all the functions for these various uses can hardly be implemented in a stationary type ultrasonic diagnostic device. It would be understandably still more difficult to implement these functions in a mobile, compact size ultrasonic diagnostic device because of the weight, the capacity of the memory circuit or the like. Particularly when a mobile ultrasonic diagnostic device is used, it can be carried to a plurality of sections, facilities or locations, but their environments (related to data filing, peripheries, electronic medical charts and the like) are often different, and optimum examination cannot be carried out.